Painted Memories
by Hollowg1rl
Summary: A tribute to Alan Rickman. Severus Snape thinks back on life and loss while inside his Portrait, and the two women that were his closest friends while alive. Though perhaps loss is not permanent, even after death. (mentions character death but does not show. First posted fic, not beta'd) Oneshot


**I do not own Harry Potter, or anything you recognize as belonging to the Harry Potter World, I only own the idea behind the story and the OC mentioned herein.**

* * *

Severus Snape had left his portrait seeing as the current Headmistress of Hogwarts was having someone over for a meeting, and had no wish to remain and listen to the drivel which would no doubt assault his painted ears should he remain. He had been even more dour since his Persephone had passed, the only thing to remind him of her was the lily she painted into his portrait when she created it for him so very long ago.

While he was glad to have something, after all, it was because of Lily Potter ne Evans that he even met the wonderful woman who brought shades into his rather dark world, he wished there was something of her with him in this painted world. Of course, she herself did not have a portrait here at Hogwarts, and his other portrait was currently placed with the LeStranges while they were sorting through Rabastan's affairs after his own passing they had put off until now, with his youngest marrying it needed to be done.

So it is to LeStrange manor that he currently headed, at least at this time of day only the house elves would be about and they did not bother him. If anything, there might be one he could converse with regarding his Persephone.

* * *

At long last, Severus returned back to his Hogwarts portrait, tired, if a painting could be such, from realizing just how lonely he was anymore. It had been years since he last heard her voice, listened to her laugh, saw her do that ridiculous dance she had attempted time and time again to get him to join in with her on. He regretted never willingly joining now. Given half the chance, he would grab her hands and start the steps himself.

All but collapsing into his rather comfortable chair, another thing she saw fit to include, knowing the portrait would long outlive his own body, he went to pick up one of the many rotating books she spelled onto the bookshelf side table combination, when he noticed something very, very new. The paint was even still slightly damp, if the sheen was anything to go off of.

Sitting there, beside one of their favorite shared tomes, was a solid pomegranate, as well as six seeds lying next to the lily that never wilted.

His hand shaking, Severus Snape reached out and gather the loose seeds into his right fist, bringing them to his heart and closing his eyes tightly to fight back the tears threatening to spill over.

Dorian, of course it was him, had realized he was not the only one suffering from the death of his daughter. He had even risked his curse to offer some meager comfort to an old potions master after all this time. Though living forever, it was little wonder it had taken so long, he must not have realized how many years it had been.

The old Slytherin could not stop the few tears that leaked from his eyes as he choked back a sob, not noticing that he was no longer alone in his portrait.

" _Fíltatos_?" A soft, feminine voice whispered, making him stand quickly and pull his painted wand, yet another gift from his oldest and dearest friend. Though seeing who it was, made him drop both the wand and the seeds as he took a staggering step forward.

"Seph?" It came out a ragged breath more than anything else, but the genuine smile breaking across her uncertain face was enough to bring him to his knees, and so it did.

Within seconds, his Persephone was at his side, her thin olive toned arms wrapped about his shoulders as he shook from emotion he had locked away for so long finally being released once more. He could just make out sounds of comfort, his arms wrapping about her waist and drawing her closer and tighter to his thin frame, giant sobs wracking his body as he clutched at her.

"Happy Mabon, Professor," a bushy haired Gryffindor whispered, sharing a small smile with the woman in the portrait before slipping out of the office, after shooing awayall the other occupants in the office to give the two time alone after all their time apart because of grief.

* * *

 **A.N. ~ This is in tribute to Alan Rickman, a scene that will never be put into the AU that I have written for his character, Severus Snape. This has been written and completed before the story that I am writing (This will not take place in the story, its a scene that exists outside the AU. An AU of an AU if you will). Whether Hermione ever becomes Headmistress of Hogwarts is undecided, but I thought it fitting for this oneshot, as it is written outside the actual story itself. The mention of Mabon is in reference to the myth of Persephone herself, as this is the day she returns to Hades in the underworld for six months before returning to her mother for the other six months of the year. A link has been formed between both Persephone's and Severus' portraits so she can visit him, through the six pomegranate seeds, naturally. She can now stay with her father, as well as Severus, and give them equal time until their portraits are no longer. I will not explain what she said in Greek to Severus in this oneshot, if you wish to know, look it up, but I will not be the one to say what it is.**

 **Thank you, Alan Rickman, for sharing your talent with us, you will be missed, and my only regret for this story is that I am so late, in the grand scheme of things.**

 **Thank you for reading, Hollowg1rl**


End file.
